Golf is a very popular recreation, requiring players to purchase a set of golf clubs that can be quite expensive. Players typically carry the clubs in a golf bag, which is then transported by means of a carrying strap, a two-wheeled manually-pulled carrier, or a powered golf cart. During transport, it is commonly the case that the expensive clubs collide with each other as they move freely about the bag, potentially causing damage and making it difficult to find any particular club.
As a result, golf club organizers have been developed that attempt to secure the clubs in an orderly fashion and to attach to the opening of a golf club bag. Unfortunately, prior golf club organizers have failed to provide the structures necessary to adequately grip the head of each club. As a result, clubs tend to be released by the organizer prematurely, such as when the golf bag if turned on its side and loaded into the trunk of an automobile. Without gravity to hold the clubs in place, they tend to release from prior golf club organizers.
Another problem with existing golf club organizers is that they fail to adequately grip the golf bag that they are attached to, or require permanent modification of the golf bag to prevent the organizer from becoming detached. The permanent modification may take the form of a bracket or plate that must be screwed permanently into the golf bag, causing irreparable damage.
A further problem with existing golf club organizers is that they tend to be sized to fit a specific golf bag, and are incapable of adjusting to fit smaller or larger bags. As a result, such organizers are less versatile and are not widely used.
What is needed is a golf club organizer that affirmatively grips each club, and holds all clubs in an organized array that allows a player to easily select the club of choice. The golf club organizer must be adjustable so that it may be adapted for use with a variety of golf club bags. The golf club organizer must also be attachable to a golf club bag without doing permanent damage to the bag.